Just A Smile
by CollabStories
Summary: I cannot love you Deidara, only admire you. Your smile, and carefree attitude. Everything about you is special. ITADEI Itachi X Deidara Yaoi Boy X Boy. One shot.


The warm summer beamed down, as three figured stood outside the cave they called home. The mountain tops hid them from the worse of the sun rays, allowing them to enjoy the warmth. Perhaps even pretending that their cold hearts could be touched by the sun. The birds calmly stood on the ground, warming their feet as the hunted for dinner. Suddenly the peace and tranquillity was broken,

"For fucks sake, stay here!" The voice echoed through the cave and out into the open as the ginger leader of the Akatsuki, known as pain, walked out in a blind fit of rage. Trying to stop the two mischievous and powerful figured. They walked on, one started laughing, ignoring his demand. The walk slowly turned into a sprint; as the figure carried on to shout

"I'm not finished with you two yet!" by now he was incredibly pissed off. In fact from the distance the two had gotten, he looked more like a baked potato than a leader. His face now red with a combination of heat and rage, jumping about from one foot to the other calling all sorts of profanities at the pair.

Pain began to calm down as the two completely disappeared into the dense forest, and out of eye sight.

"Pah...these idiots should brace themselves if they return..." he stormed back onto the cave, his footsteps becoming quieter and quieter as he disappeared into the darkness that enveloped all their hearts. The scene was silent once again, as the birds returned to their feeding ground, and the sun beam touched their hearts once again. All was silent, except for the gentle sound of the breeze, as it was broken apart when it hit the mountains, and a trickling of water in the distance.

A few miles on the other side of the woods, was a clearing. One concealed by a rocky waterfall, and trees, along with a little hill that allowed you to look out at the sky. The sun was setting, turning the sky a blood red. No. Blood red wasn't right to describe this sky. It was too murderous. Too hurtful, and at this moment, Itachi believed such foul things should be used to describe anytime he spent with Deidara. So the sky was a...unusual red. One that he could not describe, it beauty tainted by the thought the only thing Itachi knew, was of battle blood and war. Things he thought only existed in this world until he met a special blonde a few years back.

"He Heh..." his laughter was soft, as it travelled through the wind, like a gentle song to Itachi's ears.

"We're so dead if we go back un." Itachi turned around to see Deidara stood by the water fall, smiling so innocently. It was at times like this Itachi struggled to believe this man could be such a killer. No. Killer was a bad word. So...artistic, as he loved to put it.

"But it was actually worth it. Peins face was just so ridiculous!" still smirking at the memory; Dei reached for his jacket and began taking it off. It was way too warm for him to be wearing it. His pale skin easily burnt by the sun's rays. Even at this time of night, he found himself getting overly warm; it was at times like this he was jealous of people like Sasori, who seemed to be impervious to the suns heat no matter how much he wore.

"...Deidara..." Itachi began his voice smooth and rich. HE could shout and boy could he get angry, but when talking to Deidara, he was always so soft toned. Even annoyed he would never raise his voice at the bomber. It always made Dei smile, knowing he was special.

"It has already been the third time Pein-sama drew suspicion..." Deidara started taking his headband of, eyes still locked on the Uchiha. Who appeared to be wrapped in his own mind.

"It would probably be better, if we continued to risk our lives no longer." Itachi eyes went off into the distance, as he began quoting words that had left Peins mouth in a fit of fury.

"Stop that...Don't dare do it again..."

SPLASH!

His thought were cut short as he was pulled into the cool water, which fell continuously from the rocks. The water actually felt quite refreshing on his skin, as the icy liquid removed the sticky and overly hot feeling that had been attacking Itachi's body. He turned around sharply, planning on throwing an angry glare at the blonde, but as always, his anger was cut short as he was welcomed with the image of Deidara, soaking wet next to him. His eyes stared fearlessly at the raven haired man, his own blonde hair falling down o one side, only being lifted by the band he left in his hair. The front of his fringe stuck slightly to his face, as his mouth formed itself into a sweet smile. One that seemed to hold pure content, and happiness. Just a simple, loving smile.

"You think too much, Itachi-san." His voice quiet, almost aw whisper, not wanting to break the innocent silence around them. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, pulling him in closer, before whispering softly in his ear

"Relax, we're alone...I never did care for the rules un...

I'd rather disappoint HIM than me..." Itachi pulled his hands through his black hair. Deidara always did have a way of getting into his head. Looking up he was greeted with the same sight as before, giving into his wishes, he pulled of his own headband and pulled Dei into a long wanted kiss. Surprised for a second, he melted into the Uchiha's touch, as he slowly placed is hand on his shoulders, and leaned in closer. Itachi ran his tongue gently of his lips, demanding entrance more than asking it, as he obediently allowed him entrance. Dei moaned slightly, as Itachi left no place of his warm cavern unsearched and tasted. Dei pulled of Itachi's cloak, as Itachi rested one hand on his cheek, the other wrapped round his head and laced his finger through Dei soft, silky hair. The water having little effect on Deidara, as his body began to heat up like a fire.

_I cannot love you, Deidara..._

_I lack the ability to do that..._

Panting slightly, the pair parted. A single drip of saliva breaking as their mouths move apart, and they breathed heavily. Itachi stared dominantly, but caring into the other eyes. While Deidra's was more gentle, and submissive. A small blush flared on his cheeks under the others gaze.

_The only thing..._

_I can conceive for you..._

Itachi wrapped his hand around Deidara's waist, as he pulled him into the centre of the water fall, away from the running water, and into the damp alcove, where I grassy rock formation laid. He lifted the uke onto the rock, his legs appearing to have gone weak, as Dei sat quietly admiring his lover, back pressed up again the back of the hill. The last of Itachi's cloak fell from his shoulder to the ground, as he leaned in and began gently biting and sucking on the blonde's neck. Slowly leaving a hickey, as the man began wiggling and moaning beneath him. Memories of the sweet vlodne rushing to his mind.

_Is admiration._

He pulled himself in closer on the blonde. Ashe felt the young man's body under the clothing.

_Admiration for your ease..._

Like when he boldly asked Pein for a higher salary. Using that sweet feminine puppy dog face no one could say no too.

_...your indifference, and self-conviction..._

He remembered when Deidara accidently walked in on Toby taking a bath (who was still wearing a mask.) that gentle smirk that graced his lips, when he noticed the rubber duck in the bath with him.

OR when they had to try and act like a part of the crowd for info. And Deidara was so happy he got to wear 'normal clothes' a simple top and jeans along with a vest, and yet he seemed to be so happy. Smiling like it was the greatest thing in the world.

_The way you enjoy your life, and keep living for the moment..._

He was so carefree and childish, yet, it was those simple things that made him happy. Like when his hand started stealing from Kisame's ice cream, or when he placed eat me on Toby's back before running of giggling. How at dinners, when Akatsuki would sit and eat together, he was always talking, telling jokes and tales, making the other laugh and smile. He could make the coldest of hearts fill warm, and make the most disagreeable of pair get along, as he rambled and eat, and his hands try and steal others food.

Fuck this guy was just so special.

So amazing.

Itachi moved from his neck, and looked longingly into he blonde eyes.

This boy.

Deidara.

HIS Deidara.

Pulling Dei forcefully down into a kiss, he placed all his passion, all is desire, and admiration, he spilt it all into the kiss. Dei returned the emotion, a slight whimpering leaving his lips, as Itachi placed his hands on his stomach, pulling his shirt up slightly, as his hands began to feel up the man. His skinny frame, that was so perfect. His hands felt like fireworks against Deidra's skin. There was something about Itachi touch. Itachi movements that sent sparks of compassion and want throughout Dei's body.

_Admiration for the fact that you're able to smile._

_._

"Itachi. You make me feels o good." Deidara whispered, as Itachi pulled his shirtless figure onto his naked body. Roaming his hands all over Dei's top. Squeezing and pinching in all the right places, sending waved of pleasure to course through Deidra's body.

_But_

_I unlearnt it to love, long ago._

Itachi pushed the bomber onto the floor, and pulled down his pants, allowing the always commando man to be free from restraints. Kissing up Deidara stomach, up to the chest, he thrusted their body's together, causing sweet friction between them. Moaning Dei pushed his body up towards the man, wanting more of the pleasure that coursed though his body. He wanted more Itachi. Itachi lifted himself up, and looked the other deep in the eye, his black hair falling down his shoulders and around the blondes face. Their faces only centimetres away.

"Have you changed your mind yet, un?" Dei asked

Itachi just stared blankly at the naked man under him.

"It's not wise."

Itachi felt, as Dei's hands bean to lick around his fingertips. They used to do this all the time when they were younger and holding hands, but now, it was more erotic. More teasingly.

"I just want to enjoy this sweet moment...in paradise..." Deidara looked up at the man. He was so perfect in his eyes. His strong chest smooth to the touch, and skin like silk. Eye that shone like the moon.

"To return to reality later."

"I hate it when you remind me of reality." Deidara looked slightly to the side, as a tear began to form in his eyes. Itachi only smiled caringly, as he placed a hand on the man's cheek, and pushed his eye contact back to him. Moving his face closer, there lips were just beyond touching distance.

"But for the moment Pein...is far away from our small world, isn't he?"

"Gradually you start to think the way I do, hmm." Itachi only smirked, as he lowered himself down and began to attack his neck again. Licking up the smooth skin, Deidara sighed, and pushed his head back, allowing the Uchiha more accesses. Itachi slowly moved to grab the headband on the floor next o him.

"Sit up, Deidara."

Doing as he was told, Deidara sat up, as Itachi moved behind him, and placed the headband around his eyes, tying it at the back.

"What are you intending, Itachi?" Dei voice quavered slightly, as his hand started to shake. Itachi only pushed him gently onto his side, relaxing the tense man under his touch, as his finger romanced the side of his body, and felt the curves of his waist.

"Nervous?" he slowly moved his finger lower down to were Deidra's ass was. Slowly he began to stroke a finger around the rim of the muscle, before sliding it in the tight hole.

"Ahh!" Dei let out a slight noise of pain, as Itachi tried to ease it by playing with his nipple. He had never done this before, they never went passed making out. To Deidara, this was all so...new. Itachi started to add a second finger, Dei moans of pain turning into pleasure, as his finger sent sparks up his spine. Finally adding a third, Itachi brushed that sweet spot in Deidara, this caused the blonde to moan loudly

"Ahh Itachi?"

He was both surprised and orgasmic from the new sensation. As his vision became slightly the patchy, this new pleasure filling his body like stars.

Itachi smirked 'found it' as he began stroking gently over that area again and again. Causing whimper and cry over the confusingly amazing sensation. He pulled Dei onto his hands and knees, as Dei felt himself being lent against a rock? Itachi had refused to take the blind of still, as he felt empty when Itachi's finger left him. Itachi kissed down Dei spine, before reaching his tight ass. Slowly he pulled it apart, a licked slowly and gently round the rim of the hole.

"Ah..I . Itachi?" Itachi then stuck his tongue right inside the warm tunnel. Sliding his tongue in and out he moved it around, the overwhelming feeling of something wet slipping in and out his hole sent Deidara haywire. As he moved and trusted back against the Uchiha. He wanted more. Whatever this new sensation was. He felt his dick now become painfully hard.

"I. I. Itachi!" Deidara couldn't explain any of this new feeling. Itachi placed his head next to Dei's ear. His breath tauntingly warm on his ear lobe.

"You may trust in me..."

Dei still felt confused. The blindfold not helping matters.

"Trust in you? I hope that just.." h didn't get to finish his sentence as Itachi pulled him back and he felt his ass suddenly get invaded by a large hard object.

"Ahh Fuck!" it burnt. Dei's ass felt like it was splitting in two. Itachi just held him, allowing the man to adjust o the new intruder.

"Calm down, Deidara..." Itachi's voice as sweet and understanding. Breathing heavily, Dei began moving his ass, allowing him to continue. Itachi quickly turned him round, so he was now facing Itachi's direction, still blinded. He then pulled the man back onto his dick,

"Aaahh." Fuck fuck fuck. This man was so tight, he could almost feel his walls being torn to shreds. Going at a slow and steady pace Dei cries turned into moan sand groans, as the ain subsided for an amazing feeling of pleasure.

"Ah...please I. Itachi."

Itachi smirked.

"Please what?"

"P. P. Please, I want more." He let out a moan again.

"I want it harder, I want you to pound me into the fucking floor. Oh fuck. Fuck me senseless, Itachi." Itachi growled dominantly at the man, as he pushed him onto his back, and began to slam harder and harder in him. Deidara's vision went patchy as a whole new pleasure, and lust charged round him. Suddenly, Itachi hit something that caused his vision to go white, and all thoughts went numb.

"AAHHH. T there." Dei voice was slurred as Itachi grunted, Dei's ass began tightening around him. Fuck it wasn't enough though. He pulled the man up and around, so now Dei's ass was in the air, while the rest of his body hang floppy on the ground. He pulled the man's hips up, and collided his dick onto it. Now balls deep in the man

"Gn" fuck he was so fucking tight. Deidara tried to contain a scream of pleasure.

"Scream for me Dei. Scream loudly so I can hear. Itachi's dominant side taking over him.

"Ahh fuck Yeh Itachi." Dei couldn't stop, as he moaned and whined like £1 whore.

"Fuck. Me. there. Pease more. Fuck! Itachi I want to. I'm gonna.."

"Cum for me baby." Itachi softly whispered. Dei's mind went into over drive as the painful build up in his stomach released, and he came all over the rock and his chest. His ass suffocating and pulling Itachi in tighter, causing the man to groan as he thrusted a few more times before cuming deep and hard into the man

"Fuck. DEIDARA!"

.

The grass smelt fresh, as it moved slightly in the night wind. The moan shone brightly down on the pair, as they rested under a tree on the hill side. Itachi lay on his back, gazing at the constellation, his sweet smiling blond resting on top of him.

"Itachi-san." His voice was croaky, and soft.

"Will you spend the night here un?" the wind blew warm and invitingly

"I don't want to...wake up, from this dream." Only silence followed, as he lifted his head, and pulled himself to face Itachi. His eyes were closed tightly. Placing a hand on his cheek, the man's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey..Don't fall asleep un..."

_My life has silenced my lips..._

_My clan taught my hands to kill..._

_But you..._

_Deidara..._

...

...

...

SO I've never wrote anything like this before.

~It was based of german Manga I read a while back

Please don't be to mean it was my first attempt :s


End file.
